


永夜之光

by prettywhenyoucry



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, M/M, 中世纪, 兄弟骨科, 北欧神话参考, 复国, 奇幻
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 12:38:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettywhenyoucry/pseuds/prettywhenyoucry
Summary: 前一世EC是两位主神，因为一些人类对神明的记载里没提及的东西撕胯相杀到两败俱伤，神治时代结束后转生成人类，Erik是正统王子无奈被亡国灭族，Charles地位相当于私生子，因为王族和教会之间不可告人的秘密被囚禁在星坠塔里。Erik被送去变种人群聚的蛮荒之国海伯利安作为人类和变种人友好相处的质子，八年后回到基诺沙，因为宫廷各个势力间的算计不得不搬去偏僻的星坠塔韬光养晦，并且在此与Charles产生了一些秘密情愫。





	1. 序

**Author's Note:**

> 1.精神上1V1，生理上双不洁，Erik与Magda会产生婚姻关系  
> 2.同父异母兄弟骨科，年上  
> 3.黑暗血腥暴力，部分世界观设定猎奇扭曲  
> 4.里面所有人都有些心理问题  
> 5.神棍高魔，人类和神族关系是最黑暗那种  
> 6.前一世的Erik玩过囚禁play、non-con和心理折磨，这一世的Erik后期黑化  
> 7.生子（前一世生了一大群注意）
> 
> 文中会提到一些其它奇幻小说里的名词，但是实质上没什么关系，主要是我起名废  
> 因为【变种人】这个词科幻色彩过于浓重，所以文中称呼是【异血民】（代表复数）/【异血种】（代表单数），人类对他们的蔑称是【畸种】  
> 本文里的神话系统原型是犹太教神话+北欧神话+凯尔特神话+希腊罗马神话混合的大杂烩，主要设定是神不是万能的，神可以带着记忆轮回+拥有无尽寿命，但是神依旧可以被杀死，本文里神族对人类的掌控都是因为压倒性的力量而非天道如此设置  
> 本文中虽然诸神寂灭，魔法衰微，但魔法和巫术仍旧在地下世界占据很重要的位置，因为写火球满天飞、激光乱炸结束战斗比写调兵遣将和刀光剑影轻松多了……  
> 文中，兰蒂亚斯大陆奉行无性别差婚姻，但是并非所有男性都能生孩子。在中世纪观念里血缘和子嗣是很重要的，所以断后也要结婚的同性们基本是真爱（还会遭到家族阻拦）。Charles能生孩子是因为水妖的特殊体质

夕阳伸出长长的舌头，像毒蛇吐出来的信子，将城墙上一片砖瓦扫下了墙头。那些砖瓦都是若干年前他们贤明的先王兴师筑成，据说那时候还有烈日当空的天气，劳作的苦力背脊上爬满了浸透汗水的鞭痕，这片绵延巍峨的城墙脚下不知是多少人的埋骨之地。

砖瓦断裂时扬起的粉屑像突然喷薄的雪花，却要肮脏得多。那让Erik想起自己童年看厌了的冬天，他总是错觉自己儿时的岁月尽是在冬日阴翳里度过的。那时候他时常厌倦没玩没了的王太子修习课程，大学士那张被日益茂盛的白须夹围的嘴唇吃力缓慢地扇动，像他咀嚼东西一样艰辛，能把一句简单易了的话嚼出晦涩的苦味。每到这时候，他就偷偷跑去Sharon夫人的寝殿玩耍，尽管这个宫里但凡会说话的都警告过他不要去。

在那些年长宫人的嘴里，Sharon夫人被形容得像民间传说里那些会吞食小孩的女巫。但是年幼的Erik印象里只有一个坐在长窗下做着不知疲倦地做着针线活的女人。Sharon夫人的头发比王宫里每一个女人的都要长，那一头亚麻色的头发像小兽无意用爪子扯出来的一大团丝线，庞杂地委顿在王宫光可鉴人的地砖上——原本它们可以被编织成各种精美绝伦的样子，可它们却自暴自弃一样枯萎在了这里。

Sharon夫人不分昼夜地在那里织小孩子的衣服，她织的衣服总是被一个面若冰霜的老嬷嬷捡去，偷偷拆散了再将线递给她，而她混若不觉，只是哼唱着奇怪的歌谣，麻木地继续自己的活计。

没有人听得懂Sharon夫人唱的是什么，可是Erik却听清了，她唱的是——

——月光慢慢洒入小溪，孩子们在溪水里捞起一捧月色……

她总是这样孤独地在午后阳光下哼唱，脚下洒满了金丝银线，像是基诺沙王室的无上光华被撕成一缕缕幽魂，就那样无力地委顿在地，却又焦灼不甘地散发着华彩。那无上光华是这座宫殿里所有人身上的枷锁，只有她将它们从骨血上扯落，用没有盔甲的身躯去拥抱这片寂静的阳光。

老奶妈说，Sharon公主原本会是基诺沙的新任王后。

而旧任王后，那个相貌平平却在死后都依旧统治着后宫的女人，她是Erik的母亲。Erik降生那天天幕突然变成一片滚烫的猩红，像是云端上有千军万马在互相残杀，屠戮之中流淌出滚烫炽热的鲜血。而这样殷红的天幕却下着暴雨，雨水凶恶地拍打着王宫的窗棂，像是要将那一扇扇坚挺过了几个世纪的高墙震成齑粉。

这场暴雨让河水暴涨，屋棚坍圮。让主管水利治理的河运大臣得到了国王的重用，并且得以蚕食王国的权力。

而那一天，王后的产房里一股浓重的血腥气，像是窗外那片红色的帘幕流进了密闭的内室。Erik浴着血发出了第一声啼哭，王后虚弱地躺在产床上，她苍白的面容浸染了窗外阴郁的血光。她看着被抱到自己枕边的孩子，目光只在他的面容上停留了一瞬，就凝固在了他的左手上。

遮住它，藏住它。她用微不可闻地声音地说道。不要让他们发现。

说完以后她的目光就像冻结一样停留在那里，任凭女佣和产婆再如何呼唤，她都没有再眨动过眼睛。

王后难产而死，而新生子身上有胎中带来的圣咒痕。

据说，圣咒痕是前世犯下无可饶恕的罪孽的人才会有的胎记，但确切来讲，那不是什么胎记，那是一道无法弥合的伤口，会源源不断地流血，直到那个婴儿流光全身的血死去为止。那道伤口就在Erik左手上，Erik从未见过它的全貌，因此他连自己身受什么诅咒都不得而知。在他出生后，产婆在惊骇过后迅速地反映了过来，把床头祈福用的信物拆下，把绝灵麻织成的垂带缠绕在他小小的手掌上，封住了那道伤口。从此以后，他左手手掌便终年缠绕着绝灵麻织成的绷带。

王后辞世后，被千万水泽环绕的西彻斯特被基诺沙这场洪灾拯救。泛滥的河水延误了基诺沙军队的军情，最后终于没能讲西彻斯特划入自己的统辖，反而元气大伤，短时间内再也无法兴师动众向月柳湾进军。最后在学士大臣们的筹划周旋下，基诺沙百年来第一次垂下高贵的头颅，与西彻斯特签署了和平协定。

作为协定的附加好处，西彻斯特国王的次女Sharon Xavier被送进了基诺沙王宫。

那些令人昏昏欲睡的历史课上，大学士每次讲到西彻斯特就会眯起那双昏花老眼，神色变得冷肃无比，令Erik不由得绷紧了背脊。

“西彻斯特国土广袤却人丁稀少，殿下知道是因为什么缘故吗？”大学士询问。

“因为他们是水妖与人类媾和的后裔。”Erik看着恩施那张臃肿苍老的脸庞，字句清晰地回答：“西彻斯特历代信仰大海，认定了水妖的血脉是西彻斯特应该世代相传的烙印。每次有婴孩出生，就会有巫者把海罂粟编织的信物放置在婴儿额头上，如果花瓣没有变成蓝色，那这个孩子就毫无水妖的血脉，下场只能是被抛进深潭以祭水中女仙。”

“那么，水妖的食物是什么？”大学士又问道。

“……人类。”Erik眉头微不可见地皱了一下，但是他从小就被教养得不动声色，哪怕实在老师面前，他也不能流露半分喜怒哀乐。

没错，水妖掠食人类，至少千年前是如此。水妖都有着一张美艳绝伦的面孔，她们会在夜雾缭绕的河堤边伸出苍白光滑的双臂，引诱喝醉的水手们一步步走下台阶，投入海水冰冷的拥抱。在那些月光都触及不到的大海深处，她们像幽灵一样顺着流水漂过一艘艘沉船，将饱餐后的残骸藏进婀娜婆娑的水草底下。

在那暴虐的血脉被人类的血冲淡之后，她们就像成了养在御兽园里的长牙虎一样的存在，虽然看似暴烈美丽，却并不会伤人，可是，没有那个贵族会愿意把它们当做寻常宠物带在身边。西彻斯特的王公贵族们因为血脉较为纯正，所以依稀残留着对生肉饕餮的欲望。多年来，他们都是靠水泽里独有的一种果实来代替生肉。

那种果实极为珍贵罕见，就像是一颗硕大的石榴籽，呈现晶莹剔透的红色。而涝灾让那种果实在基诺沙近乎绝迹。

Sharon夫人来到西彻斯特之后，国王却出人意料地没有举行王后的册封仪式。臣民窃窃私语，只当是国王依旧在为了自己的妻子服丧，所以不愿意亲近其他女人。可是在一个月后，Sharon生下了一个男孩。孩子天生双目失明。

因为没有正式成为国王的妻子，所以这个孩子也身份不明。王宫里只是含糊地称呼那个孩子是“王子”。Sharon给他取名叫Charles，那是西彻斯特信奉的神明的名字。在三十天后的命名仪式上，国王拒绝给这个孩子冠上Lensherr家族的姓氏。贵妇们摇着饰有流苏的扇子，在观礼台上交头接耳，在无数个恶意或讥讽的语气里，“西彻斯特的野蛮人公主”身上又多了一件笑料。

而在五年之后夏季的某一天，再也没人敢嘲笑西彻斯特的野蛮人了。那一天Sharon的寝宫里全是鲜血和尸骸，年仅五岁的Charles殿下被卫兵发现的时候，他的嘴唇和下巴浸满了鲜血，正双手捧着一颗残缺的心脏在津津有味地啃食，他那双没有神采的稚童眼眸上沾着鲜血，可是他的双眼没有知觉，他并不觉得疼。那些作战经验丰富的铁戍卫里有几个人被血腥味熏得当场呕吐了出来。

从那以后，Charles就被带走了，没人知道他去了那里。这成了王宫里一个阴森可怕的秘密。

Sharon从那一天开始哼着那些无人能懂的歌谣，开始在长窗下没有尽头地编织着孩子的衣服。

雨水滴滴垂落屋檐，Erik此刻站在这道长窗边上的阴影里。在苍凉的秋意之中，枝头已然嫣红的叶子片片飘落。房檐下此起彼伏着一声声粗粝的声响，像一块铁器在发出疯迷的呐喊。Erik僵硬地在霜白石窗棂上磨着自己的短剑，他面无表情、无休无止地重复着这个动作，就像被曾长居如此的Sharon的幽灵附体了一样。

那个至死都没成为王后的女人，总是在这个漫长又没有意义的劳作里等待着谁呢？

而现在，这个世界上所有的女人都应当庆幸自己不是Jakob Lehnsherr陛下的王后。Erik看了一眼不远处的安魂厅，厅堂顶部那座大钟已经一天没人去敲响了。也许他该爬上去，俯瞰这座宫殿的尸山血海，还有那一地狼藉的冰冷金玉。也许在上面，可以看见叛军正如黑色的潮水一样，绵延不绝地涌入这座曾经圣洁尊贵的王城。将每一寸被神庇佑的土地都染上死亡与杀戮的颜色。

然后他会敲响那座种，将国王已死的消息昭告普天下正在遭受屠戮的子民。

【tbc】


	2. 雪地群狼

清晨，阳光乍现于远山之巅，在日益逼近的酷寒里，就连阳光也像是一柄闪着寒意的刀子，恶意地切割着山脚下的芸芸众生。而无论晨昏暮曙、春夏秋冬，这片幽深群山中的寂静都不曾变更分毫。

这亘古不变的苍茫寂静，像是远古神明铭刻在这片土地上的一条铁律。多年来，此地居民只敢在寂静的倾辄下战战兢兢地生活。就连热烈的盛夏也不再光临叨扰，一片白雪将山峦裹入缠绵的寒意中，令旅人惊异的是，此地的花木却同温暖之地的品种全无二致，只是它们都娇嫩的身躯都凝上了一层薄冰，在若干年前那场突如其来的“暴雪之怒”里，它们来不及缓缓枯萎就被这片冰霜琥珀封缄，仿佛情死的新娘。

那些植物永远不会死去，也不会再活过来。它们依旧尽忠职守地守护着森林的每一个角落。在一条山道必经之地，身被白霜的树木环绕着一座冒着炊烟的小旅店，像是盘桓不去的白色幽灵。没有人敢在这片森林里夤夜跋涉，因为在阳光从树林的遮掩间消逝之后，冷酷无情的月亮睁开双眼，那些无声横行的东西就会在供人往来的道路上出没。

此刻旅人们都在旅店里醒转，纷纷下楼去喝加香料的热葡萄酒，准备稍事休息之后继续赶路。下一家旅馆离此地足足有一天路程，他们得在天黑前找到地方落脚。简陋的木头屋檐下挤满了打着喷嚏的牲口，屋子里弥漫着不同口音的笑闹抱怨，以及兽皮外套散发的臭味。

这几日天气难得地晴好，赶路的旅人们也都心情畅快，翻过前面两座山头，第二日就可以抵达帝畿郊区。这一路辛苦奔波，这些外来商人不外乎是想去帝畿做笔好买卖，好让自己衣锦还乡。

众人一边撕着蜜汁烧鸡的肉，一边彼此交谈，谈兴正炽之时，议论方向调转向了如今的时局。一触及这个话题，气氛顿时黯然了下去——没有人敢高声议论帝畿王城的王座上那个人，即使是在这片被寂静包围的深山之中，人们提到他的名字也不由得惧怖地垂首。那个王似乎也明白，如果放任子民谈论自己，那些无可掩盖的罪孽——弑亲篡位、流放王太子、屠戮王室，诸如此类，就会成为压不下去洗不干净的话柄。

十九年前，河运大臣、群山堡公爵William Styker利用整治当时肆虐的水患为由，蓄意侵吞财产，干涉政务，并在王城之内暗中笼络人脉。因为他是已故王后的表兄，所以国王并不听信一些大臣明智的劝诫，反而训斥那些人心怀不轨、挑拨王室关系。

国王因为丧妻之痛日益颓丧，导致身体逐渐被衰老和疾病侵蚀。终于有大臣对Styker公爵的种种威压僭越忍无可忍，秘密筹划了对他的一起刺杀计划。然而最后却因为宫墙间藏伏的对方耳目捅破计划而功亏一篑。Styker利用那起刺杀事件，对外宣称自己勤恳侍奉国王却没有得到相应的尊重，国王因为自己年老无力而嫉妒功臣，以此调动群山堡的军队，对王室悍然发难。

战事持续了一年，一年之后，帝畿遍地焦尸白骨，昔日阜盛繁华的王都已经化为一片残砖败瓦。William Styker在血火纠缠的千年王城里亲手杀死了先王，坐上了那把本永远都不会属于他的王座。

回忆这段惨烈往事，人们只是叹息，或者在心里无声咒骂。旅店里的气氛顿时变得凝重起来，直到店主夫人端上一大盆塞着芜菁的烤乳猪。这个女人已经四十多岁了，面容被深山风雪摧残得苍老憔悴，但是脸上拿到暖融融的笑意却令人心里舒服。

店主夫人忙着招呼店里的客人，突然听到旅店那扇老旧的木门被推了开来。她心中一阵纳闷——会是谁大早上造访？伴随着疑虑，她抬头朝店门口望去。

踏入店门的来访者是个风尘仆仆的少年，他看上去大概过了成人礼还不久，削瘦挺拔的身躯警惕地紧绷着。少年缓缓走进店门，他的步态疲惫中却有一种隐隐的从容优雅，及肩的狮鬃色长发被一根黑色发带束之脑后。他的面孔虽然青涩，长途跋涉的疲惫却没有掩盖他的器宇轩昂，他的脸英俊非凡，足以令这座山里每个妙龄少女都不禁梦想他。但是店主夫人发现，他那张涉世未深的年轻脸庞上，有一种锋利的阴郁，那双正谨慎打量店内的绿色眼眸里有一种令人提心吊胆的冷漠，就像绿林妖精高唱出来的非人非兽的高音。

少年看上去非常落魄疲累，他不像那些商客一样随身带着大堆的行李，而只是背着一个牛皮包袱，背上扛着一杆锈迹斑斑的长枪。

夫人赔笑迎了上去，问道：“孩子，你是来歇息的吗？”

“不，夫人，我吃个早餐就走。”少年牵起唇角，但是俊美无俦的脸上却殊无笑意。“劳烦你给我找个位置，我要一壶热酒，一块水果派，多谢。”他的声音低沉沙哑中犹带一股少年的清澈，但是语气里没有感情，像是在背诵一段写好的稿子。

夫人皱了皱眉：“这个……非常抱歉，这座苦寒深山里没有睡过，做不了水果派。”

“无妨，其它可以饱腹的东西随便端一盘上来就行。”少年冷淡地说。

夫人招呼他坐下，一边端详着他一边进了厨房。从这个少年进店以后，一种诡异的犹疑就一直在她心头萦绕不去，她一边切着粗粮面包一边开始思忖是哪里出了问题，突然间一个念头电闪雷鸣地划过脑海，她被惊得不由得停下了手中的活——

——那个少年，浑身浸满雪水，他是彻夜赶路过来的！

夫人大惊之下不由得念了声两位主神的名讳，要知道，她经营了这家店几十年，还从未见过那个旅客活得不耐烦了，敢走这片林子的夜路。此地在那些文绉绉的地图里被唤作“批霜林海”，在群星升起之后，那些潜伏在阴影里的东西就会从岩石缝隙和植被僵硬的尸体间爬出来。就连贵族老爷家的骑士们也拿这些东西无可奈何。

她将食物端出去的时候，惊疑地打量着这个少年，只见他神色如常地擦着那杆生锈的枪，他身型虽然颀长挺秀，却因为削瘦而透出一种单薄。少年的面容如若刀斫斧劈一般轮廓分明，眉眼间那股倔强和冷傲让人无缘由地心疼。他抬起眼眸望向她，惊得夫人不由得屏住了呼吸——她见过无数外地来客，却从未见过这样冷酷又摄人魂魄的眼眸。

“谢谢。”少年说道，优雅地端起酒杯啜饮了一口热酒，接着就不再看她一眼。

日头已经爬上了树梢，店中的旅客们准备启程了。少年也用完了餐点准备上路，他从那个牛皮包袱里掏出一枚闪亮的金币来放到桌上，同时像是不小心扯开了包袱，少年连忙将包袱口捂住，但是旁边的客人已经注意到了他指缝间闪烁的金光。席间有几个人不由得神色起了波澜，聚在一起交头接耳。少年似乎浑不在意引起周围的注意，这让一边默然旁观的夫人不由得皱起了眉头——这样没心没肺，只怕是哪户贵族送出来历练的大少爷。她本想提醒这个孩子几句，但是转念又怕惹恼了那些心怀不轨的客人，便将警告吞进了肚里。

少年收拾好了行李，便上路了。深山幽寂，路途遥远并且要赶路，所以行人大都驾着坐骑，唯独他孤身一人徒步而行。这座大山他在时常在书中阅读到，要么是鬼怪故事的背景，要么就是浪漫歌谣里帝畿情人私会的场所。只是在白昼下看过去，举目皆是一片萧索的白雪，毫无书籍里的幽深旖旎。

昨夜赶了一晚路，他行程紧迫，加上一路提心吊胆不得安眠，此刻已经极尽疲惫。雪地寂寥，四周只有一片深窅的寂静在横冲直撞，撞在人的身体发肤和眼睛上，灌进人的耳朵和鼻腔，像一团沾满冷水的棉絮，软绵绵的窒息中夹带冰冷的刺痛。少年听过一个传闻，被这片深山寂静吞噬的灵魂都会渗入此地终年不化的冰雪，时时刻刻清醒地聆听世间日间日月的转移，却无法出声回应。

《神治时代巫术志》曾经记载，神明降下的至高神罚中，有一种诅咒叫“不生不灭咒”，中咒之人将永远活下去，却无法动弹四肢，无法发出声音，同时却又被迫聆听感知事件的一切，只是无法做出任何反应。少年曾经想象了一下这等情境，只觉得古旧书页的清香有股寒意渗出来，顺着他的脊椎攀上天灵盖。

幸而神治年代已经过去千年，在拿起日月陨落的大灾变后，七天之树枯萎坍塌，居于树上的神性圣灵纷纷迁移到了之前它们从不肯涉足的荒凉大地。从此以后，世上再也没有神了，尽管人们依旧会在睡前对着神明留在世间游荡的神识祷告，可是神明却从不回应。

千年之前，掌管战争与律法的诸神之王太阳神为伴侣的背叛而勃然大怒，他召集七天之树上所有神明，来势汹汹地侵略大地。最后人类的君王使用诡计在七天之树下打败了太阳神。濒死之前，太阳神愤恨地对大地发出诅咒——“从此以后，你们再也没有光明，也没有热量，你们将踏入永夜的深渊，为所有神族陪葬！”

神罚降临，之后的五十年，世界当真被永夜倾覆，世间刮起狂风暴雪，无法再进入轮回的亡灵肆虐人间。人们这时候才惊觉触怒神明的下场，被苦难压榨得奄奄一息的氓民骤然掀起暴动，将弑神的君王碎尸万段。从此以后人类开始怀着恐惧和愧悔的心情向诸神忏悔，绝境中的人们声嘶力竭的祷告持续了十几年后，一丝光明终于透出了苍穹中催城的黑暗。日月回返大地，只是光芒不再如往昔炽烈，却依旧聊胜于无。人们纷纷欢呼庆贺，以为自己的悔罪终于得到了宽恕。

但是那些平民却对一些秘密一无所知，正因如此，他们才能用混沌无知中活得平静和满足。

少年想到这里，不禁发出一声不屑的哂笑。他踏着及膝深雪继续前行，不远处是一片稀疏的死木林，被冻结的树木尸体之间错落地伫立着几株后来生长出来的耐寒植物，也许是鸟儿将种子捎来了这里，只是不知道那些飞鸟是否能活到见到它们生根发芽。

在这片山区中，森林比坦途要危险得多，因为你永远不知道那些冻僵的枝叶都掩映着什么。

进入森林以后，少年加快了脚步，想要尽快穿过它。雪水已经渗透重重布料寒意刺痛着他的双腿，即便如此，他也不无所动地加快步子，好像感觉不到冷与疲惫。

突然，一股老鼠爬过般的飒飒声打破了这股寂静，少年顿时警觉地停下了脚步，他探头看向四周，却只能见到林木环绕。少年不会认为刚才的声音是自己的幻听，因为他向来小心谨慎到了极致，越是看不清个端倪，声音的出处就越是古怪。少年松开背上的枪，正准备紧握住枪杆的时候，一支箭矢骤然擦着冷风射来，他瞳孔猛然缩紧，条件放射地持枪格挡。但是射箭的人力道极大，少年还没来得及握紧长枪，枪就被箭猛力弹脱手掌，插进了他身后的雪地里。

“是谁？”少年脸上不见惊慌，只是紧蹙双眉，脸上警惕之色更盛。

那声簌簌声响再度响起，一个穿着破旧皮草的人手持弓箭，亦步亦趋地从树下阴影里踱出。虽然少年刚才的动作已经显示出他只有三流的武艺，对方却依旧不敢轻举妄动，只敢一步步靠近他。少年认出来这是刚才旅店里打量自己的一个客人，他不由得露出冷笑：“我和你没有过节吧？”

“在看到你的金币之后，我们就有过节了。”对方哑声说道：“把你的包袱解下扔过来，不然这支箭就会射穿你那没长毛的脑袋，没成年的小子。”

少年耸肩叹息了一声，没有反抗就把包袱解下来扔了过去。对方立即放下了弓箭，如饥似渴地翻着包裹，包裹里果然有一堆闪亮的黄金。熠熠金光将这片乏味的雪地也照射得流光溢彩。

强盗没有再管少年，而是贪婪地将黄金一把把抓出来放进自己的口袋里。四下寂静，只有钱币晃动敲击的声音，听起来清脆悦耳，像一把音色清丽的乐器被拙劣的乐手吹出来的不成调的曲子。少年站在那里冷冷地看着他，他几乎想要嗤笑出声——这个世界上就是有这么多人贪得无厌，为了几枚钱币不惜用性命铤而走险。

终于，他听到了林间传来雪地被翻动的窸窣声，不是刚才那样一闪而过，而是纷纷沓沓，像是雪从雪地上滚成雪球，一路撞向山脚的声音。这片声音里夹杂着愠怒般的低吼，以及那些野兽鼻孔里喷出来的野蛮呼吸。强盗也察觉到了这阵声音，他猛然从散开的包袱里抬起头，停止了对包裹继续翻找。对死亡和未知的恐惧瞬间替代了他脸上的欣喜。他不由得望向少年，只见少年紧抿双唇，神色变得凝重了起来。

在死去的树木的白骨搭建的阴影下，它们缓步走来，先是冒出了一只，接着便是两只、三只、四只……书籍里时常提到过它们——雪狼，是基诺沙的雪原森林里经常出没的掠食性凶兽，这种动物通体雪白，行动时可以完美地藏匿在大雪的苍白中。它们暴戾而迅捷，没有动物能从它们嘴边那两根长及下颔的尖牙中逃脱。

雪狼的毛色洁白无瑕，一尘不染，此刻眼前那片纯白华美的毛皮汇聚在了一起，却令人心里发寒。

强盗连忙张弓搭箭，几枚箭矢朝着狼群射去。但是雪狼灵巧至极，居然没有一根箭插入它们的皮毛。它们像白色的闪电一样四下蹿开，很快就包围了林中的两人。原本就白的空无一物的雪地上再被抹上这几片鲜艳的白色，就像雪盲一样令人双眼刺痛。狼群发出闷雷般的低吼，少年凝神屏息，目光扫过这片狼群。此刻他手无寸铁，如果奇迹发生，他绝无可能逃生。

——除非奇迹发生。

这种被比如绝境的紧迫感似乎取悦了他，他露出一丝诡谲的笑意，那笑容比周围虎视眈眈的狼群更令人不寒而栗。

群狼之首发出一声嚎叫，头顶枝叶上的积雪被簌簌震落，狼群应和，这群白色的死神纷纷跃起扑来。但是令人惊异的是，它们都集中扑向了那个强盗，而不管不顾站在林中的少年。

强盗发出恐惧的哀呼，慌乱地向扑来的狼群射出箭矢，几只狼中箭被钉落雪地，雪白无瑕的毛皮上淌出鲜妍的血液。少年不由得叹了口气——有了箭孔。一张绝好的皮料就废了。

强盗寡不敌众，终于累得气喘吁吁，那些狼被死去的同伴刺激，攻势变得越发凶猛。终于，它们纷纷扑到了强盗身上，强盗在撕咬间发狂地挣扎，一声声惨叫从他喉咙里迸发：“太阳神！月神！救我！”

血肉撕裂，四肢破碎，转瞬间，强盗的一条胳膊就被生生扯了下来。

少年冷冷地注视着这一切，他微不可闻地叹了口气，低头四下观望，然后走到一棵树下捡起了一根木棍。他的枪就插在不远处的雪地里，可是他却没有去管。少年握紧了木棍，绿眼睛凝视着狼群。那个强盗的血液从群狼聚集的地方缓缓流出，将雪地染出一条条深红的纹路。

那天，王城里也是如此，他的血亲们流出的血，在地板上逶迤成妖娆艳丽的花纹。

少年冲了上去，身姿不像之前那样迟钝木讷，反而迅疾无论。他的速度甚至更甚于这些掠食的野兽，一棍敲到一只雪狼的头颅上，顿时血花与脑浆飞溅，那匹雪狼应声倒地，琥珀色的眼眸里还残留着兽性的愠怒。

狼群对美餐受到的打扰而耸动起来，他们离开了被开膛破肚的强盗，发出狺狺怒吼，转而扑向少年。少年手中的木棍像条毒蛇一样灵巧狡猾，它们扑上去也只能被格开，被狠狠摔倒雪地上。木棍带起了阵阵风声，一匹匹巨大健硕的雪狼就这样在一根不起眼的木棍下发出哀呼，被敲碎筋骨。到了最后，狼群或死或伤地倒了一地，只剩下狼首，浑身浴血，金色的眼睛怒瞪着少年。他伏低身体发出阴森的咆哮，最后全力扑了上去，竟然像是要以命相搏。

少年却在那电光石火的刹那抽出脚下插入雪地的箭矢，反手将它捅进了狼首大张的血口里，锋利的箭头刺破狼的脑袋，从它的天灵盖上冒了出来。木制的箭声承受不了这样的冲击，应声折断。

少年扔掉手中血迹斑斑的木头，望着一地狼藉，满意地拍了拍手，自言自语道：“这样高贵的生物就该这样杀死——身上没有一处伤口，无损它们毛皮的美丽与完整。”

他走到那具已经不忍猝睹的尸体旁边，将自己散落的包袱给收拾好挎在了身上，却没有管那些被掠走的金币。他翻开旁边一匹狼的尸体，伸手掰断了一根长牙，继而将那根牙齿狠狠地刺进自己肩头。剧痛之下他只是皱了皱眉，连痛哼也未发出一声。

寂静在被鲜血浸透的雪地上卷土归来，带着一种不管他人死活的冷漠，无可反抗地将一切吞没。

很快，远方传来一声马蹄踏雪的声音。少年捂着被狼牙穿透的肩膀抬头望去，只见一队人马从林间驰来，马上的人都穿着闪耀的银甲，腰间佩剑。他们看见了被狼尸包围的少年，立刻急匆匆地策马上前，在离他数步之远的地方，骑士们纷纷下马，朝着少年单膝跪地。

“我们接到密信后就即刻赶来了，请问您是否安然无恙？Erik殿下。”为首一人谦恭地问道。此人也是一张年轻青涩的脸，看上去跟面前的少年差不多大。

“我没事。”Erik Lehnsherr庄重回答道：“你们起来吧，Scott。”

诸位骑士闻言纷纷起身，在少年面前肃然垂首站立。Scott皱眉打量了一下周围的情形，不由自主地问道：“这是发生了什么？”

“我雇了一个人来给我带路，谁知道路上遇到狼群，此人为了护卫我，力战群狼，最后与狼首同归于尽。”Erik不紧不慢地说道。Scott的目光扫到雪地中体型最大那头狼，目光定定地停留在贯穿狼头的那支剑上。

“哎呀，殿下受了伤！”边上传来一个女声，打破了Scott的思绪。他侧过头去，看见Marie一脸担忧地看着面前的少年，她急急说道：“事不宜迟，我们快护送殿下回到帝畿吧！”

Scott闻言，转头对Erik颔首道：“没错，我们快动身吧。我们给您备了坐骑。”

Erik沉默应许，Marie给他牵来了一匹马，他跨了上去。骑士们也都纷纷上了马，以Scott为首返身策马驰行。

马背颠簸，Erik坐在马上，只觉得肩头伤口被牵扯出一阵阵痛楚。他知道，如果按照常人策马而驰的速度，天黑前是翻不过这座山的。但是在两百年前一场引起王宫骚乱的内乱之后，当时的国王决定在这群山间修建一条隐秘的栈道，让王族弟子遇到暴动逃出帝畿的时候可以潜入山里，通过这条密道迅速地穿过这片雪山外逃。

圣殿骑士们知道这条密道，多年来他们肩负着守护王家与教团的责任，因此对王城附近所有隐秘的道路了若指掌。

教团……想到这里，Erik皱了皱眉，因为他立刻想到了教会重重帘幕背后那个身影——大主教Sebstian Shaw。此人潜心为他的舅父、杀死他父亲、夺走他王位、并且将他作为人质送往海伯利安的William Styker服务。在基诺沙信使为他宣布召他回国的旨意时，给了他一袋金币作为路费。但是Erik发现了那些金币的蹊跷，他知道教团驯养杀人的野兽时，会喂他们一种致瘾药物。他们将这种药物涂在物品上，偷偷放置在目标身上，野兽闻到这个味道就会失去神志，像被红色刺激的公牛一样扑向目标。

那些钱币上就有这种药。

Erik将金币包裹在包袱里，包袱的牛皮外表下是一层绝灵麻，这种东西可以完美隔绝一切魔法巫蛊。一路上，他都用自己攒下的钱作为路费，直到来到这座雪山，他知道自己必须加快赶路，因为帝畿近郊是教团最容易下手的地方。这时候他想到了圣殿骑士，以Logan为首的一群人对王室忠心耿耿，多年来，圣殿骑士的传承使命就是周旋教团与王室间的关系。但是，离开帝畿十几年的Erik并不能放心新任他们。如果他无缘无故传召事务繁忙的圣殿骑士，肯定还没回到帝畿就被众人议论纷纷。

他在旅店掏出一枚金币，故意引起周围人的注意。他赌在这个穷山恶水的地方会有人被那些金光闪闪的东西勾起恶念，进而铤而走险。果然有个蠢货来想抢走他的金币，包袱打开之后，教团驯养的雪狼立刻闻风而至。那些狼的喉咙下都有教团的六角十字烙印，Erik暗想，Shaw会不会事后拿它们的毛皮给自己做身好衣裳，他可是体贴地把它们敲死的呢。

事后，接到他送出去的密信的圣殿骑士们纷纷赶到。他在旅店里用葡萄酒写了一封信，声称自己受到狼群围攻，然后在旅馆壁炉里扔进了一枚印有圣殿骑士文章的蜡质徽章，将信投掷了进去。火舌很快就将信纸吞噬成了一团灰烬。

这是一个用来秘密联络的魔法，同样一封信会出现在圣殿骑士团团长的办公桌上。

时间算计的刚刚好，谎言和场景都布置得毫无差池。Erik握着缰绳，看着面前骑士们的白色的披风在深山寒风里抖动。原处群山尽头，阔别多年的帝畿轮廓渐渐隐现。他眼中的目光渐渐变得冷漠锐利了起来——这一切，这原本都是属于他的一切，这一次他一定要将它们全部夺回来。

【TBC】


	3. 孤塔玫瑰

春光已尽，自然揭开脸上由和暖日光编织成的面纱，终于露出残忍的獠牙。春季残留的最后一丝慈悲在那些已然寿数无多的粉珍珠兰里盛放得如火如荼，他们管这种花叫“春女神的裙裾”——如今却只是那袭盛装被远远拖在尘埃里的一角，此刻在夏日的来势汹汹的践踏里辗转哀鸣。

春天最后的花色在令人晕晕欲睡的燥热里蒸腾，在帝畿拥挤嘈杂的街头巷尾混进葡萄酒的香气。连同着这片铺天盖地的城市的臭味，一同沉淀在酒馆、旅店和妓院屋顶上，在毒辣日头下奄奄一息地喘着气。

这座国家首都的城市构造错综复杂，仿佛一座庞大的迷宫，远古留下的巨大象牙石墙将平民和权贵豪不留情地分隔开来。当地居民戏称这些由神力铸就的城墙“一面涂血泪，一面抹金银”。乞丐们总喜欢聚在墙边，争相趴在墙上对着另一侧他们不可见的清雅圣地发出哀嚎和诉苦。那些凄厉的叫喊声像一个锲而不舍的石匠，经年累月地用渺小的人类之力凿砍着这一堵堵神的造物，最终，汗水将高贵的象牙石冲洗出万物初造时残缺而原始的丑陋。

晨曦下的帝畿像一只刚刚苏醒的半神半兽，在浩荡的烈日下焦躁地喘息着，为了新的一天的生存目的所带来的压迫而低吼着磨着爪子。街道上人群已经摩肩接踵，开始进行各色买卖。来自海伯利安的咖啡色皮肤商人兜售着沙海深处发掘出来的宝石，琳琅满目的鹿眼石、蛇心石上闪烁的光晕仿佛是那些宝石猎人的鲜血。来自繁华国度克洛诺斯的舞姬在街头应和着她们故乡的乐器那股诡异旖旎的调子与蟒蛇共舞，看得当地居民舌挢不下。“大地暗面”克利俄斯的预言家们皮肤苍白，如一只只年老的鬼魂潜伏在街巷阴影里，眨巴着他们那能看见未来的布满灰翳的盲眼，口中沙哑的声音呢喃着顾客人生的陌路之景。

来自异国的旅行商人都喜欢去一家叫“饿狼之宴”的酒馆歇脚，这间小店在帝畿东区最繁华、也最混乱的兽崽巢穴街的一角，附带着做一些拉皮条和黑市中转的生意，店里几乎每个常客都是巡视帝畿的城防禁军的重点监视对象。但是混乱之中才能产生热闹，老板娘Laura年纪轻轻就继承了这家酒馆，她很能在安分市民的身份和见不得光的生意中权衡斡旋。

这附近的三教九流都爱来“饿狼之宴”喝酒，除了因为这里的麦酒最香醇这个理由外，最重要的一点是因为老板娘Laura从不乱打听顾客的私事。这个十七岁的姑娘有着和她的精致五官毫不协调的狂野气质，她笑起来犬齿会在烛火下闪着亮晶晶的光，像是某种喜怒无常的食肉动物。

此刻她正在给顾客们倒着酒，她留着一头瀑布般的黑色秀发，却全然不是个斯文仕女。Laura身上的狂躁气息像是海伯利安那片被称为“热砂之渊”的大漠腹地里的烈烈热风，像钢刷一眼鞭笞着毙命沙海里的旅人骸骨。如果有人问她酒水有没有掺水，第一次她只会给予一个愤怒的瞪眼，第二次则二话不说就冲着对方的脸来一爪子。现在已经很久没人有胆子敢在被她瞪过以后问第二次了。

Laura给面前一个看起来十分落魄的吹玻璃工匠倒了七八杯酒，对方只是一个劲地牛饮，偶尔长吁短叹了几句，吹玻璃匠边上的小杂货商被他流露出的凄怆吸引，不由得向他搭话：“这位兄弟，为了什么事这样不停给自己灌酒？”

“唉，最近西彻斯特那边有一群王公贵族要造访帝畿，国王为了给那支浩浩荡荡的队伍腾地方，选择把一部分下人赶出王城，我就这么丢了在王城里的差事。”吹玻璃匠的话语里夹杂着含混的吁叹，让他的声音听起来愈发地像丧家犬的哀嚎。

“西彻斯特？那帮人又要来？”杂货商立即面露不屑之色：“当年那件事，他们就在那里隔岸观火，坐收渔利，现在倒是对基诺沙殷勤得很。”他一说话，一片恐怖又厚重的静寂顿时碾碎了酒馆里所有的欢声笑语。他们都知道这个口无遮挡的小子在议论哪件事——当年William Styker一夕兵变，两万大军血洗帝畿，可与帝畿有联姻之盟的西彻斯特却只是作壁上观，甚至在事后时常来造访帝畿，与篡位王进行一些协调两国利益的密谈。

“这次是女皇陛下亲自前来。”吹玻璃匠醉的迷迷糊糊，将这些自从Styker陛下上任以后就禁止他们谈论的军国要务抖了出来。在一边擦着一只豁口酒杯的Laura闻言猝然抬头，锐利的眼神像一根针一样细密地缝过那个醉汉的面孔。她依旧像平日一样沉默无言，在那只酒杯里倒上了地窖里最贵的存货，双手捧着递到一个男人面前。

馥郁芳浓的酒香吸引了不少客人看向那个男人——此人身材高大魁梧，四肢身型却修长优美，像一株健壮的柳树。他穿着一件破旧的黑色斗篷，整个人都像一团被包裹在黑暗里的无声幽灵，身上散发出一股沉默和危险的激情混合的气息，仿佛某种会散发气味驱逐天敌的野兽。

这个男人背着一把双手大剑，那种几十年前就已经鲜少出现在战场上的武器。剑身是漆黑的精钢，刃口闪烁着断头台那永恒的可怖光亮。雕刻在剑身中央的铭文已经被经年累月的各种怪物有毒的血液磨蚀成远古壁画上诸神那失传的功绩。男人仰头喝了一口酒，眼睛状似无意地扫向那个杂货商，那一瞬掠过的视线就像雪地赫然被冬雷照亮，杂货商突然感到一阵发自本能的寒颤。

他喝完酒以后继续低下了头，那双可怕的琥珀色眼睛变得空茫无害，自顾自地盯着Laura身前乏味跳动的昏暗烛火。

杂货商为了缓解刚才那一瞥给自己带来的震撼似的，努力地想要重新挑起话题：“我听说西彻斯特的女皇是个悍妇……他们都叫她‘翡翠谷的寡妇’，这可真是个有意思的称呼。”

“当年她的丈夫翡翠谷公爵早早地就去世了，所以他们才这样称呼她吧。”吹玻璃匠说道，他全无回应这个愚昧杂货商的意思，而是自顾自地喝着酒。要知道在帝畿，人群中无数仿佛双爬行类的冰冷探究的视线在你身上流连，长寿的秘诀往往是话少。

“翡翠谷战役。”一直沉默的Laura突然开口，尖细的嗓音让酒馆里所有人都打了个激灵。

“翡翠谷战役。海伯利安对西彻斯特的侵略。”Laura像是很久没开口讲过话一样，组词造句支离破碎：“Moira陛下击败了海伯利安军队的前锋‘寡妇的哀泣’——那是他的佩剑的名字。陛下说‘翡翠谷的寡妇不会为你哀泣’，西彻斯特铭记陛下的功勋，从此以后如此称呼她。”

她的声音像是杂剧里提示某个邪恶角色出场时背景里的鸣铎，让人不寒而栗。杂货商像是要抗拒这个稚嫩声线里的力量，拧着嘴角肌肉冷笑了一声：“哼，女人哪来的什么功勋。”

Laura没有回应他，只是冷冷地看着他，她视线里竟然有一丝同情。

日头渐渐高移，杂货商匆匆喝完了酒，担着货物走出了酒馆。那个高大的男人突然从酒杯上抬起头来，阴沉地看着他离去的背影。

Laura见状，问道：“要去吗，Logan？”

“要去。”Logan语音低沉但字句清晰：“任何对西彻斯特恶言相向的蠢货都得死。”

他说完以后站了起来，背着那把沉重阴森的大剑离开了酒馆。Laura看着他逆光的背影不禁眯起了眼睛，她微不可闻地叹了口气：“可是那里不是你的故乡。”

当天中午，有人在一条死胡同里发现了杂货商，他被割了舌头，神态木讷呆滞，像是见过了世界上最恐怖的怪物一样，已经疯了。

 

“Logan呢？”看着逐渐清晰起来的帝畿轮廓，Erik出声问道。

“殿下，你被送到海伯利安不久，Logan就辞去了圣殿骑士团的职务，据说他现在还在帝畿里游荡，只是我们都没再见过他。”Scott恭谨地回答道。

Erik陷入了沉默，他抬头望向帝畿上方的天空，那片苍穹没有一丝浮云遮蔽，完全暴露在了夏日来势汹汹的光热中。这片粲然天光下的城市，仿佛一个刚刚匍匐在地的邪恶女神，正意态妖娆地进行着毫无悔意的祷告。帝畿是欲念的牢狱，是繁华的墓穴，也是珠玉遍地的迷宫。

这座高大巍峨的罪恶巢穴俯瞰着珊瑚湾，拥挤繁忙的海港是她豢养在脚下的小兽，此刻正在黎明中发出繁忙的嗷嗷叫声着取悦伟大的母亲。宽广高大的象牙石城墙是她身上庄重华美的纱衣，最外围的那一圈城墙也被称为“天壁”，高度几乎要企及王城耸立的孤崖，墙身上是绚丽斑斓的彩绘，流逝的历史已经将它洗涤成一片纠缠不清的色彩。天壁上洞开的六座城门象征着远古时期的六位主神。而月之门与太阳之门只允许皇亲国戚和身份贵重的访客穿行。

天壁包拦着一片片鳞次栉比的房屋和城里密集的声息，这座城市里的繁华都是呈现出噪音一样的热闹刺耳、密不透风，令人远远看着就能感到一股窒息般的压力。这就是曾经属于Erik，后来又被从他手中夺走的城市。

“听闻殿下回家，老夫人几周前就赶到了帝畿，现在她应该在Lehnsherr家的避暑行宫里等你。”Scott恭敬地说道，他礼貌周到又疏远的语气让Erik心中腾起一股冰冷阴郁的怒火来。

“Scott，现在你是一个十足的圣殿骑士了。”Erik讽刺地说。

“君臣有别，这是Summers家自古遗训。”Scott不动声色地回答：“殿下，请你记住自己的身份，就像我也得记住我自己的。现在可不比童年了。”

Erik默然，他想起童年和当年还是侍从的圣殿骑士们一同训练的时光。那时候负责教导他们的是Logan，那个总是叼着烟斗，看上去颓废又阴沉的男人，他四肢都强壮得可怕，Marie私下偷偷告诉他们，她蹭目睹Logan徒手撕开一只斗技场驯养的胸。Logan的话很少，却每一句都掷地有声。

“那么，小王子，去选一把你要用的剑吧，在你那该死的父王花大价钱找那群蠢蛋工匠给你做一把华而不实的剑之前，你最好先试试这些真正的剑。”Logan拄着他那把令人不寒而栗的双手大剑，站在校场的武器架前对着满墙寒光凛凛的兵器吞云吐雾。

“我不想要剑。”年幼的Erik说道。

“那你想要什么？别告诉我你要弓箭那种不成器的玩意儿，骑士尤其不屑拿这种偷袭用的兵器，更遑论国王。”

“剑太正人君子了，不适合我。”Erik稚嫩的面庞上浮现一丝倔强：“正因为是国王，所以才应该更懂兵者诡道，而非一味悍勇。只要能杀人，就都是好兵器。”

Logan回过头来，对他不冷不热地笑了一下：“那么我想，臭小子，你更适合一把长枪。”

Erik回忆着昔日Logan对自己的种种教导，还有校场上那段快乐无忧的日子——那是他作为王子的人生里唯一真正的童年时光。那时候Scott还有Marie等一干年轻侍从只会把他当成一个一同玩耍训练的同龄人，而不是把他当成君主来礼敬有加。Erik憎恨他们因为教条立法而被迫展现出来的服从，这种服从在他眼里虚伪又无用，可是他自己却也是这万众服从之下的囚徒。

“王城里那位打算什么时候见我？”Erik开口打破了由单调的马蹄声串联起来的沉默。

“陛下并没有下达旨意，殿下。”Scott回答道。

Erik冷笑：“想来他也不愿意见到我毫发无损地回来。”

Scott侧过头来，意味深长地看了他一眼：“殿下，你身上牵动着整个西方驻防的兵力，陛下就算想要对你下手，也要三思而后行。”

他的话语间透露出的讯息让Erik蹙了蹙眉，他并不想太早下定论Scott站在自己这边。多疑是个好习惯，每个成年人都该有。Erik转头看了一下周围的圣殿骑士，之间他们都低眉垂目地赶着自己的路，圣殿骑士军纪向来严苛，偷听上司的对话是不被允许的。他们和俗世军队不同，拘束他们言行的是钢铁般的信仰。但是信仰就真的没有裂缝吗？想到了大圣堂里那位“神在俗世的代言”的大主教Sebstian Shaw，Erik不由得打了个寒噤。

就算Scott对他暗示了自己的阵营，那么这里还有圣堂里加起来的那几十个圣殿骑士呢？在他如今孤立无援的时候，如果不能保证这几十个脑袋里都是如出一辙的想法，那只要稍有异变，他表现出来的一切对旧日王朝的怀念就都会成为他的死罪。

在拥挤嘈杂的人群中，Erik第一次体会到了没有共犯的绝望。

Scott一路护送他穿过帝畿错综复杂的街巷，顺着由王室出行时专用的白玉石砖路踏过数十堵象牙石墙，最后来到了帝畿上层居住的海湾边的新月丘陵，七座水晶塔环绕此地，塔顶威严挺立着月神创造出来的死亡天使，那些水晶雕刻的女人们貌若天仙，身体透明似海市蜃楼。据传她们会给予战场上英勇战死的战士们温柔的亲吻，将他们的亡魂庇护在自己圣洁的光辉之下带走，而逃离战场的怯懦之人则会遭受她们的诅咒，终身困顿在战争的噩梦里。

Erik闻到了大海散发出来的那股颓靡咸涩的气息，像是死去的诗人胸臆里藏着的无法倾吐的诗句，被死亡催化发酵成这样千年万年不会散去的凄苦海风。隔着这片汪洋，就是西彻斯特，那片对他而言熟稔却又无比陌生的国度。

Lehnsherr家避暑的私人石砖别墅坐落在新月丘陵的半山腰，透过院子里那一片纷繁的花树，可以看见不远处逶迤出海岸的阿瓦莉姆半岛，那座岛是整座帝畿最野蛮的地方，简而言之——贫民窟。星坠塔冷漠而高傲地耸立在阿瓦莉姆的心脏位置，宛如一柄插入这片芸芸众生悲欢之土的一柄长剑。

关于星坠塔，就连身为王室成员的他都知之甚少。无论四季，塔顶永远缭绕着云雾，仿佛在遮蔽这座黑塔之中埋藏着的永恒的恐怖。

Erik的外祖母Yvanne女士已经年近古稀，但是黑石堡的富庶生活却依旧让她精神矍铄。她此刻正坐在自己死去女婿留下的家族别墅庭院里，听着山崖下传来的阵阵潮汐声。白发和皱纹都阻止不了她穿莲藕袖裙服的热情，她啜饮着印有玫瑰缠枝图案的小瓷杯里的花草茶。座子上摆着丰盛的点心，看见Erik走进庭院，她立刻热情地招呼他坐下来吃那些沾满蜂蜜的火腿片和新烘焙的柠檬蛋糕。态度随和得像是Erik不过出门去跟一帮贵族子弟骑了一下午的马，而不是整整阔别了十几年。

“祖母。”Erik没有听她的话立刻落座，而是恭敬地行了个礼。

“唉哟，Erik，我都一把年纪了，只想把这些敷衍虚礼的时间省下来，和你多聊些实在话。”Yvanne夫人慈和地笑着，执意要Erik坐到她对面。Erik保持着拘谨的礼数，仔细地打量着自己这个已经白发苍苍的外祖母——当年Styker起兵谋反时，她正在日落湾替自己年幼的孙子打理黑石堡的一切事务。整个兵变过程，她都一直在那座河湾深处里的堡垒里按兵不动，直到战火偃息才应召带着幼孙来帝畿对新国王宣誓效忠。但是Styker放心不下这支和Lehnherr过从甚密的族脉，强横地要求Yvanne夫人将幼孙留下。不到两年，那个可怜的孩子就因为缺乏照料加之水土不服而病逝异乡。

若不是忌惮Yvanne夫人手中握有Erik母族的那支西方兵权，Styker登基不就，根基浅薄，与Lehnsherr家有姻亲关系的西彻斯特在西方虎视眈眈，Styker绝对不会留下Erik的性命。他让Erik活下来只是为了挟持先王血脉以号令基诺沙的诸位领主，同时假惺惺地宣示自己的仁慈。

“让外祖母看看，你是不是又长高了？唉，真是个俊小伙呀！不过你们Lehnsherr家的人向来好相貌，不然我也不会让自己宝贝女儿嫁过来了！”Yvanne夫人握住Erik的手，笑眯眯地说道。说到这里，一道机锋闪过她那张端和的脸，让Erik顿时感到一阵心惊。

“Lehnsherr家，多么高贵的血统，现在却只有你一个人了。”Yvanne夫人看着他，老人的手指隐隐发冷，让Erik不由得微微蜷紧了掌心。

“祖母，我还有一个弟弟。”Erik看着她，恭谨地提醒道。

“Charles？”Yvanne眼中陡现一抹复杂的神色，那神色之中竟然掺杂着畏惧、鄙夷和怜悯。就像是凡人透过弥漫的霜与雾去凝视人心原初的恶念。

“不，Charles不是Lehnsherr的家人。”Yvanne的语气有温暖柔和变得冷硬生涩：“Lehnsherr家的先贤纪念堂不会容下他的名字。”她说得如此无情决断，令Erik错愕不已。但是夫人很快就调整了情绪，继而怜爱地看着他：“但是Erik，你现在需要这个兄弟。”

“但是我和他从小时候那件事起，就没再见过面了。”Erik迟疑地说。

“那不重要。”Yvanne看着他，明亮清醒的绿色眼睛里有种不容置喙的威压：“好孩子，听我的，我已经跟Styker商量好了，让你搬去星坠塔里住。”

“什么？！”Erik悚然大惊——星坠塔是Lehnsherr家族的先王们耗费巨大国力用来修筑的一座监牢，专门用来囚禁那些无法杀死的强大恶魔的地方。直到一百年前，这座布满恶魔残骸的阴森高塔才被改造成了图书馆，专门用来保存记录着不可言说的秘密和禁忌魔法的书籍。

而Charles，在他幼年那起事故以后，就一直被软禁在塔里。

“别大呼小叫的。”Yvanne皱眉：“Styker是觉得，让你住在阿瓦莉姆那个不毛之地，你就做不出什么小动作来。实际上，你外祖母我的本意是让你亲近Charles。你一定要取得他的新任，让他将你视作兄长和君主。”

“但是祖母，我不明白。”Erik吞吞吐吐地说道：“我已经一无所有了，而Charles拥有的可能比我还少。”

“不，傻孩子，你不明白。”Yvanne像个听到孙子问了啥问题的慈祥长辈：“西彻斯特的Moira女皇每隔三四年就要来一次基诺沙帝畿，你以为她是来看Styker那张面目可憎的脸的吗？不，她是来探望自己的亲侄子的。在西彻斯特人的眼里，血脉亲情胜于一切，因为他们自己造孽，杀了那么多无辜孩子，现在子息单薄，也算是报应。所以他们格外注重每一个在世的西彻斯特血脉，好孩子，你还不懂吗？Charles的意义不在于他这个人，而在于他留着的西彻斯特的血。”她谆谆劝诫着：“只要有了西彻斯特这个筹码，西境就彻底在你掌控之中了，我可怜的外孙。”

Erik听着她的话，只觉得自己每个单词都能听懂，但是那些单词串联在一起的讯息却让他脑海里一片混乱。“可是当年，西彻斯特可是眼睁睁地看着Lehnsherr王室被屠戮殆尽的。”Erik咬着牙说道，他脸上骤然浮现了冰冷的恨意。

Yvanne叹了口气：“那是Sharon，你不明白。Sharon临死前，写了一封密函寄给Moira陛下，叫她亲爱的姐姐以后不要管Lehnsherr家族的死活。”

Erik瞪大了眼睛，这桩古旧的秘闻让他如遭雷殛。

“这也是你那薄情的父亲不善待Xavier的后果。”Yvanne冷漠地说道：“所以你千万不能重蹈覆辙，记住，一定要说服你那个避世的兄弟，让他支持你的计划。”

 

尽管主人多年前就已葬身黄泉，但Lehnsherr家的这栋别墅富丽堂皇依旧。Erik被带到了二楼的一间寝室，Yvanne夫人的意思是让他先休息几天，扫去旅途奔波留下的仆仆风尘。Erik躺在床上，他已经许久没睡过塞满鹅毛的床铺。此时虽然是酷暑，但是房间夹墙里空气通畅，室内阴凉怡人。午后温热的风吹拂着窗帘，影影绰绰露出窗台上繁茂的绿叶植物。贵族人家都喜欢在窗边种植圣女藤，这种藤萝一天死去一次，死的时候会散发出清澈柔和的香味，第二天又会长出繁茂的新藤代替死去的那批。

Erik闻着着殉教般清浅却无处不在的香气，意识无法陷入午后的混沌中。他感到浑身疲惫，脑海却是一片冰冷残酷的清醒。他回想着这个熟悉又陌生的城市里的一切，想着校场上凉爽的夜风，剑术训练后酣畅淋漓饮下的凉水，同伴们的欢声笑语。还有让一切戛然而止的那个噩梦。

Erik浑身的神经都在厌恶的情绪中紧绷了，他离去的时候，无意间听见了外祖母的轻不可闻叹息：“多好的男孩，可惜了……”那声温柔的惋惜像一支鞭子一样抽上了他的脊椎骨，让他分明地感受到了炎炎日光下的寒意。

后来，他回到了王宫，仆人们都战战兢兢跟在他身后，却无人敢靠近他。于是他下了道命令，让谁也不许跟着他出去，仆人们虽然担忧，但还是纷纷松了口气欣然应许了。

那天他一个人在王宫里乱转，走到了一片小湖边。在绿荫环绕的岩石背后，他看到有个男孩在那里喂一只兔子。他从没见过那个男孩，只觉得这个男孩美得超过了他对人类的想象。空气里涤荡着湖水散发出来的甘美气息，像是海上妖精的秘药酿造的麝香在引诱他走进一个不会醒来的梦。

突然间一阵不可控的战栗蔓延了他全身，他直直地倒在了草地里，随着无处安身的惊惶带来的，还有他极度的自我嫌恶。他像个疯子一样在泥泞的草地里挣扎呻吟着，浑身抽搐，眼泪不可自抑地淌满了面庞。

迷信的修士们说这是被恶魔附体的征兆，而Hank在检查过后只是摇头叹惋，说这是癫痫。

他就这样丑态百出地在地上痉挛着，陷入被全世界抛弃的恐慌里。偌大的王宫里，唯有他身边空空荡荡。

然后，一个温暖的身躯靠近了他，将他轻轻拥入怀中。Erik闻到他身上的味道，就像是圣女藤死去时的味道，丝线一样缠捆住了他。他的怀抱如此温柔，仿佛死亡天使展开闪烁着圣光的羽翼在接纳亡魂。Erik感受到对方的手指伸进了自己嘴里阻止他咬到自己舌头，他像是个饥肠辘辘的饿殍一样死死地咬住了他的手指，尝到他的血腥味在舌尖弥漫。

Erik看见了他那双没有光芒的蓝色眼睛，他眼眸中那片昏暗的厚重冰层下，仿佛沉睡着从过去到未来的所有亡魂。

【TBC】


	4. 诸神遗弃之地

欢迎来到阿瓦莉姆，希望你已经做好忘记她的准备。

Erik那位父王虽然做了一辈子怯懦无能的国王，却博闻广识，精悉文墨。他告诉Erik，阿瓦莉姆是一个半个世纪前来这座半岛上布施的圣徒的名字。那时候整片兰蒂亚斯大陆都已经笃信七天树上的永生者们，而这座邪恶的半岛小镇却仍耽溺与异端的泥淖之中。

若干年前那场掀起血色叛变的风雨将这座岛彻底摧毁过一次，走出将它驱逐出帝畿拥抱的那三道城墙，Erik看到阿瓦莉姆的第一眼，是一片由木板和麻袋搭建的歪斜房屋，像一群醉汉互相倚靠着走向土崩瓦解。小巷在房屋阴影里旁逸斜出，孩子们赤着脚在道路旁的水沟里玩着死老鼠，昨夜一场夏季暴雨在凹凸不平的路面留下一个个水洼，如今已然变成一只只浑浊的双眼，充满无力和悔恨地瞪视着破败屋顶间露出的一线苍穹。

Erik一路走来经历了无数风云变化，甚至遇见过需要拿性命做赌注的危机。可是在这里，在无心之神的地盘上，他险些被这片土地散发出来的恶臭击倒。食物腐烂的气息、阴沟里挥之不去的臭气、还有人体散发出来的腐败味道，互相纠葛滋养，在夏日酷暑里沤闷难当，几乎将这里所有的清静和宁谧压城齑粉。

马车在危巷里七拐八弯，透过车帘，Erik无论在城市的哪个角落都能看见那座高耸的危塔，它就这样近在眼前，可是接近它的过程却如此曲折漫长。

星坠塔顶云雾缭绕，让它的阴影笼罩之地永远像是群星陨没后的黑夜。它优雅平静地伫立在这块被遗弃的污秽之地，就像是阴雨之夜所有居民的梦魇汇聚的黑云，哪怕一生沾满鲜血的恶徒，也会因为恐惧而向它跪服。

Erik很快就注意到了，街上时不时会看见三三两两红色披风的帝畿铁戍卫在驱赶拉扯平民，他不禁向车夫问道：“这么多红披风出现在这里是这么回事？”

“殿下，最近那群邪教又开始进行他们肮脏的祭祀活动了，教团得知后向国王陛下请命，对此地活动的邪教分子进行逮捕。”车夫毕恭毕敬地回答着，他是Erik外祖母的人，根据他脸上那道横亘整张左脸的疤痕，Erik猜测他并不只是个单纯赶车的。

“邪教？那群信仰虚无大天使的人？”Erik不由得皱起了眉——对虚无大天使的信仰在这座半岛还没被叫做阿瓦莉姆之前就存在了，那群黑暗的信徒称自己是“无心者”，虚无大天使并非七天树诸神的对立面，而是他们邪恶的分支。

无心者们相信，当这个孱弱的世界再也承受不起人心流露出来的罪恶之后，月神——或者说，死神，就会化作审判天使，用他所有族人积淀了千万年的神怒将世界毁灭。在那之后，新的生命会在七天树下的往生湖中涅槃，崭新的世界即将萌芽。

想到这里，冰冷的嘲讽和不屑从Erik心底升起，就像是某种海底怪物的触须，在他胸腔里抽枝蔓延。他对这个礼崩乐坏的世界所剩下的，只有将其作为流放自我的刑场的执念。正如向日葵痛苦地把脸转向太阳，那不过是一种使命、一种本能，而他的个人意愿，在肩上负担的整个家族的血仇面前，实在无足轻重。

路过一条小巷的时候，他听到了刺耳的琴声伴随着游吟诗人苍凉的咏唱，那是一首赞颂创世神用自己的牺牲诞孕世界的歌谣，听着粗粝的琴声编制出冰火共舞的那片天地初开时的荒芜，Erik不由得想到了海伯利安，他的流徙地，那座沙漠与雪山共存的国度，他在那里当了八年的人质。

“起来！基诺沙的儿子竟然如此懦弱吗？”回忆里，那个少女骑在高头大马上，手里的马鞭盛气凌人地指向Erik，那时候Erik倒在地上的烂泥里，脸上全是打架留下的淤青和血痕，但是他那双眼睛却透过伤痕和污秽，像探出乌云的冬月一样冰冷而明亮。

少女戴着雪山领主阶层特有钻石花冠，珍珠络子两头分别衔接着头冠两侧，层层叠叠地垂落在她的颔下。曾经雪山上的异血民领主因为恐怖的暴戾统治而被沙漠平民推上了绞刑架，他的后代们便用珍珠串成绞索挂在自己的华冠上，以此作为警醒和反讽。

那些莹润雪白的珍珠，在她明艳逼人的容颜衬托下，竟然隐隐发黄。

“身位基诺沙王室，竟然丝毫不懂得掩藏自己的喜怒爱憎，因为别人几句挑衅就出手伤人。”少女居高临下地冷笑：“如果基诺沙的贵族都和你一样，等我继承父亲的领主之位以后，我一定会领军踏平基诺沙。”

“我早已不是贵族，只是一个亡国的囚犯。”Erik看着她，一字一句地说道，他眼中迸射着毫无掩饰的、对世界和所有人的恨。

少女一哂：“那真是可惜了，你们的亲家西彻斯特居然没来帮你们。”

“等我将来夺回王位，我第一个就要覆灭西彻斯特，把Xavier那个婊子的头挂在城墙上。”Erik咬牙切齿地说着，仰视的姿势丝毫不减他身上散发出来的绝望的凄厉和王族教育在他身上留下的高贵气息，这让他有了一种困兽般的威慑力。

少女顿了顿，嘴角的笑意消失了，“你应该叫她Xavier女皇。”她的语气有种威胁般的冷淡：“西彻斯特的祖先曾经一统四海，你觉得你这样一个穷途末路、满脑子自大妄想的臭小子，可以打败海盗和七天树子民的后裔？”

——七天树子民，那些肆虐四海的水妖，曾经也是七天树上被先民供奉的神族。

“他们爬上陆地以后，又丢失了四海。而Lehnsherr家在陆地上曾经统治者正片兰蒂亚斯大陆。”

“然后你们再让它四分五裂，而Lehnsherr最后的子嗣，现在在烂泥地里跟我的几个手下大打出手。真是不失王者风范。”少女回道：“而坐在曾经属于你们的宝座上的人，正在考虑怎么把全大陆的异血民杀光。”

说到这里，她眨了眨眼，脸上又浮现了那似笑非笑的表情。雪山上空凌冽的阳光穿透冰霜堆聚起来的万丈严寒，被花冠上的钻石切面碰撞破裂，在她的白丝绸披风上碎裂成幽暗的斑斓。

在那片刻的沉默后，少女再度开口：“如果哪一天他真的开始屠戮异血民，作为人质，你就得开始考虑自己的身家性命了，Erik殿下。”她叫最后那个称呼时语气讥讽，Erik听到以后，有那么一瞬间，他眼中的愤怒变成了杀气。

“作为领主尊贵的后裔，我只能给你一个建议。”少女昂起头，冰蓝色的眼眸的讥诮目光掠过Erik愤怒而阴郁的面孔：“若是打算担起Lehnsherr这个姓氏后的责任，你就要让你身为Erik的部分永远屈身这个姓氏之后。”

“你知道我心中属于Erik的部分？”Erik挑衅地问：“你根本什么都不知道，领主的杂种。”

少女不为所动：“我叫Emma Frost，是雪山的女儿。Erik殿下，觊觎到人心中的那些小秘密，正是我与生俱来的异血天赋。”

Erik顿时像只刺猬一样竖起了浑身的刺，他的神色由仰视骄矜的同类变成了仰视可怖的敌人：“不要试偷窥我的内心，不然我会一枪杀了你。”他嘶声威胁着，尽管那威胁在他目前的境况下看起来如此无力。

Emma没有回答他，只是意味深长地笑了笑，然后就策马离开了。

Erik不知道的是，那一天Emma在他心里看到了她前所未见的黑暗，他的心已经被无数的仇恨和愤怒中风化成了坚石。然而在他心中所有不被爱的虚空和满天匝地的血色里，Emma依旧看到了一线光明，一线散发着人性温度的留恋。

在他内心交错纵横的尸山血海里，踏过那无数命运的藩篱和怨恨的渊薮，Emma看到青翠藤萝的繁茂枝叶后有一个模糊的身影，那是一个蓝色眼睛的孩子。

 

马车在大门前停下，车轮滚动的声音停息后，正片市镇的嘈杂和燠热立刻奔腾而下，在Erik疲惫的神经上踏出一阵刺痛。他走下马车，那座塔就这样出现在与他近在咫尺的地方，然而高大的黑色女神全然没有注意到脚下出现了一个渺小的人类，依旧擎着一天云雾，目不斜视地眺望着远方。

整座城市的喧哗、恶臭和肮脏都在星坠塔的围墙后止步不前，它像是这片渺茫人烟里被用暴力和强权撕出来的一道伤口，除了远古留下的孤寂，此处不接纳任何形式的存在。

“殿下，咱们到了。”车夫说着，声音因为不知道是恐惧还是敬意的原因压低了：“我先回去向夫人禀告。祝您有愉快的一天。”说完，他像是要逃跑一样，立刻跳上驾驶座，掉转马头疾驰而去，消失在了阿瓦莉姆错综复杂的小巷里。

Erik因为他的祝福冷笑了一下——愉快的一天，看来这是不可能的。

他躬身提起自己少得可怜的行李，越过高耸的院墙朝塔门走去，令他惊疑的是，路上居然没有看见一个守卫。

院子里杂草丛生，石头像建筑物坍塌后支离破碎的遗体，狼狈地倾倒一地，供人来往的石砖路已经开裂发黑，全然不见历史记载里的恢弘庄严。星坠塔就像一个被亡国流放的王后，任由风霜拍打，倥偬时光将她侵蚀磨砺，也依旧伫立在这里，穿着一身黑色的丧衣守望着故国的风雨。

Erik闻到了一丝浓郁的香味，这香气不像其它植物的香味一样袅袅娜娜，它来势汹汹，仿佛磅礴的惊天巨浪，将走进它阴影的人悉数卷走淹没，冲得人头昏脑涨，几欲窒息。

走到高塔的墙角，他才明白香味从何而来。

——是玫瑰，在这座塔被世人遗弃的日子里，玫瑰已经侵占了它的外墙。玫瑰纠缠交错，给黑色的女神编织出馥郁逼人的裙摆，它们就这样生生不息地攀援着墙壁向上延伸而去，谁也不知道它们的香味是不是已经淹没了高塔的顶尖。

玫瑰像是一只只红色丝绒编织出来的野兽，凶悍而势不可挡地生长，急欲和星坠塔千年的石砖融为一体一般，枝叶藤蔓饥渴地填满了每一处砖缝瓦隙。它们就像是传说里会夜晚倾巢出动来啃食凡人梦境的妖精，将这座塔包围在了它们令人昏昏欲睡的芬芳之下。

然而，一块石碑夺过了这场繁花浩劫，带刺的藤蔓像女妖的柔荑将它环绕，却不敢倾覆那些铭刻在它身上的文字：

——此地长眠着虚无大天使的奴隶，凝视此地前，切莫忘记在心中祈祷。

Erik嗤之以鼻——又是怪力乱神那一套，面对近在眼前的断头台他都未曾下跪，更遑论对遥不可及的神？

如此想着，他踏进了这座万千恶魔长眠之地的黑塔。

然而，厅堂里却并没有什么令人害怕的地方。积灰的杂物早已占据大厅，正对着门的墙壁上开着一排彩画玻璃窗户，都已经陈旧失修，夏日炽烈的阳光透过命运女神缺了一角玻璃的脸和太阳神手中泛黄的长枪，在地上散发着霉味的羊绒地毯上刻画着早已寂灭的诸神的遗容。灰尘在这一束束彩色的光线里肆无忌惮地飞舞，全然不忌惮神明的威严。

但是月神的那面却是完整无缺。

Erik看见他伫立在飞舞的灰尘中，那层彩色玻璃背后抵挡的是整个夏日汹涌的阳光，然而他看上去依旧那样圣洁清冷，甚至是孤寂。他不像其他神明一样身穿战甲，只是一袭雪白的长袍，他身后是迦弥德亘古的冰雪，而那凌冽的严寒不曾吹起他的一片一角。

长袍的兜帽掩住了他的双眼，在兜帽之下，他的脸一边是白皙的肌肤，另一边是一片狰狞阴影。

——当人类心中的恶念终于背叛了这片土地，虚无大天使就将从月亮里降临。

一种冰冷的不详像蠡虫一样爬过他的胸口，激起一阵反胃的战栗。Erik悚然地望着面前的神——由玻璃和酷暑的阳光做成的神，月光在他身后的雪地上闪烁着刀片般的光芒。他白色长袍上海蓝色的边缘在夜风里翻飞，像是深海里迎着月色起舞的藻荇。

月神，在七天树的信仰中，万物生死皆由他掌管，他是至高无上的死神、诸神的母亲、灵魂收割者，在人将死之际，他们会看见死神雪白的长袍在自己窗前翻飞，温柔的死神会带走他们的灵魂，前往往生湖畔投向来世。供奉月神的画像中，他往往一手执着用来收割灵魂的巨大镰刀，一手捧着一束百合花。世人皆明了镰刀的意义，却鲜少有人说得出百合花所象征为何。

而神话中，月神还有另一个身份——太阳神的伴侣。

曾经他们是兄弟，相依为命地渡过了蛮荒诸神与群魔割据的那数千个年头。太阳神是创世神左胸的心脏，代表着对物质和血肉的控制；月神是创世神右胸的心脏，代表着对精神和灵魂的控制。

曾经七天树下是一片荒芜，渺无人烟，直到精灵受太阳神之命从树上迁徙而下，将荒地开垦成一片片绿茵和水泽。

后来，新的生命出现了，那就是人类。

太阳神和月神因为彼此对人类的态度产生了分歧，最终分道扬镳。七天树诸神被划分为了白昼神族和黑夜神族，分别追随太阳神和月神。而他们的孩子们，也因为各自的立场不得不选择了自己的阵营。

千年之后，愤怒在太阳神胸腔里积累成了仇恨，对弟弟疯狂的占有欲让他无法放手，也无法接受他们的之间隔阂存在的事实。

人类绝望之时，还可以去祈祷。那么神明绝望之时，又该向谁祈祷？他们只能战斗，在创世之初的血与火中，他们就学会了靠战斗来生存，靠战斗来实现自己的心愿，以及靠战斗去得到一切。

两大神族间即将掀起腥风血雨，月神为了那些可能会产生的牺牲，将领袖的位置让给了自己的儿子时间之神，毅然地走向了七天树尽头、他兄长太阳神的宫殿迦弥德。

在那之后，太阳神囚禁了月神数十年。没有人知道那段时间他们之间发生了什么。只是监禁和折磨或许可以摧毁一个凡人，却无法摧毁一个神明。在那十年间，月神始终没有改变自己对人类袒护的心意。忍无可忍的太阳神终于决定统领神族大军下七天树去攻打人类，他对着创世神的神像发誓要将离间他和爱人的人类全部屠戮殆尽。

在那一晚，月神跳下了七天树。月亮的光辉在他死亡的那一刻消失殆尽，世界被漆黑的长夜淹没，再无一丝光亮。

永失挚爱的太阳神发出了丧偶的悲鸣，终于陷入了彻底的崩溃与疯狂。白昼神族的大军气势汹汹，从七天树上奔腾而来，要将人类文明尽数在铁蹄下踏成齑粉。

但是那场天阙与尘世的战争，最终却是人类靠智慧取得了胜利。太阳神战死在了七天树下，临死前发出愤怒的诅咒，让世界陷入了永夜。

就在Erik陷入沉思的时候，画像上的月神嘴角突然浮现出一个冰冷的笑容，他手中那柄巨大的镰刀闪着寒光，朝着Erik砍了过来——

Erik惊呼一声，连连后退，险些被地毯的皱褶绊倒在地。然而待他回过神，却发现那座画像未曾有过改变，月神一半温润宁和一半阴森恐怖的脸上，依旧是那抹平静悲悯的笑容。

“是谁？”Erik耳边响起一个脆生生的声音，他转过头去看，看见一个穿着亚麻布裙服的少女正站在通往走廊的那扇门后，一双圆溜溜的眼睛正半是好奇半是警惕地打量着他。

少女推着一把轮椅，汇聚成诸神像的彩花玻璃把盛夏的碎片洒落在轮椅上那个人的身上，可是却像一团烈火欲图点燃一团灰烬一样徒劳无功。那个人像是已经彻底被这座塔里的阴影和寒冷抓住了，身上散发出一种行将就木的颓败气息。

Erik呼吸一窒，时隔多年，他再次见到Charles，却不想对方却是一副已经死去的样子。

西彻斯特公主和基诺沙国王的孩子、没有任何权力与封地的挂名王子Charles Xavier，他一头亚麻色的头发已经经年未曾修理，纠缠着垂落，遮住了他的眼睛的面庞，一芽苍白细瘦的下颔探出了他的乱发编织的面幕，他的嘴唇在没有血色的皮肤映衬下，红艳胜过墙外那万千怒放的玫瑰。仿佛那些花朵会在夜间攀进墙来亲吻他的双唇，把自己的红色涓滴汇入那两片孱弱饱满的嘴唇。他瘦弱的身躯蜷缩在一件陈旧的白色睡袍下面，像是一缕随时会在布料下消散的幽魂。

Erik注意到了他赤裸着小腿和双脚，他光洁如大理石的脚踝细瘦得像是能被藤蔓缠断。他的小腿和他的面部皮肤是如出一辙的苍白，仿佛他身体里流的不是血，而是某种白色颜料。

“我是Erik Lehnsherr，基诺沙曾经的王子。”Erik定了定神，郑重其事地介绍自己：“也就是你同父异母的哥哥，亲爱的Charles。”

【TBC】

**Author's Note:**

> 本文参考书目（不完全）：  
> 《金雀花王朝》《空王冠》-丹·琼斯  
> 《图说骑士世界》-池上俊一  
> 《城堡的故事》-马克·莫里斯  
> 《北欧众神》-尼尔·盖曼  
> 《奥丁的子女》-帕德里克·科勒姆  
> 《希腊神话故事》-古斯塔夫•施瓦布  
> 《断头王后：玛丽·安托瓦内特传》-茨威格  
> 《1453：君士坦丁堡的陷落》-斯蒂文•朗西曼
> 
> 参考小说：  
> 《波吉亚家族》-马里奥·普佐  
> 《冰与火之歌》-乔治·R·R·马丁  
> 《刺客正传》《刺客后传》-罗苹·荷布  
> 《渡鸦之影》-安东尼·雷恩  
> 《第一律法》-乔·阿克罗比  
> 《十字军骑士》《你往何处去》-亨里克·显克维奇  
> 《草冠》《罗马第一人》《恺撒的女人》《幸运的宠儿》-考琳·麦卡洛


End file.
